


Below The Surface

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: ADHD and sleeping problems mentioned, AU, Hinting at abuse, Human!Blurr, Lowkey mental health problems, M/M, Mer!Wasp, Merformers, Physical hurt/ comfort, light gore, trust building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Small one-shot about human Blurr/ Mer Wasp.





	Below The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon human Blurr as Italian and in his early 20s, so just a heads up cause I took great pleasure in looking up Italian swears. 
> 
> Beta read by the lovely EarlyMorningMassacre!

      Blurr stood in front of a large building, squinting at the signs plastered to the front. It had been a nice day for a walk, but he couldn't help himself from growing curious. This was an aquarium, a popular one at that, so it was quite surprising to see it empty. It was even more surprising that apparently one of their biggest attractions had escaped. How a fish could escape a tank was beyond him. Then again, the docks weren't too far from here, so it was possible for someone to have helped it. The man wasn't quite sure why he should care about that in the first place, even if he was the curious type.

       With a noncommittal shrug, he decided to continue on his way home. He would keep in mind to keep a look out if he saw anything, but he highly doubted he would as he finally got to his house. It was a small shack, near a rocky surface covered in tidal pools. The location offered solitary from vacationers that the beach houses did not, while still putting him close to the ocean. Which was why he moved to a different city in the first place.

       Unlocking the door and entering the small space, he made his way to the bathroom. The sun was beginning to set and it had been a long day. Washing his angular face, he started rubbing the prickles of hair growing on his chin. He wanted to shave that after he brushed his teeth, but first he ran his hands through his bright blue hair. The roots were showing signs of the natural colour beneath, but he didn't care as he ruffled the strands back into an upward position. Surveying his reflection a little while longer, he noted how his naturally tan skin was getting a bit pale and he should probably spend some more time outside. Maybe taking up jogging again was something to consider.

       Now it was time for his nightly ritual, which he did so on autopilot. Brushing his teeth, shaving, relieving himself, and then setting up his bed. Going through the motions without a thought. Removing his clothes from his thin frame, he took his sleeping pills before slipping into his bed. The sky was already dark, so he reached up to open the window above his head and allow the oceanic sounds to lull him to sleep. Settling back under the covers, he rolled onto his side, closed his eyes, and listened to the quiet sound of rushing waves outside.

 

       Suddenly he found himself waking without any explanation as to why. Rubbing his tired eyes, he turned to his alarm clock and squinted at the time. It was way too early for him to be waking up already, the sun was just beginning to rise. With an annoyed huff, he began to lay back down and attempt to get back to sleep. These plans were thwarted though as he suddenly heard a shrill shriek. The sound caused his heart to palpitate and he abruptly sat back up in response.

       Waiting for a minute, when the noise did not continue, he hesitantly laid back down, deciding to brush it off. Breathing a loud sigh and relaxing back into his bed, the burning in his eyes began dissipating with sleep gradually claiming him. Another noise, a wailing screech this time, cut off the process completely and prompted him to jump out of bed to investigate.

       Despite the rising sun, he chose to grab a flashlight to help illuminate his path as he ran through the back door of his house. Grabbing a weapon would have been wise and as his bare feet slapped against the damp rock, shoes were a good idea too. Though he continued on regardless, deciding he was already far enough away from the house that at this point it really didn't matter. Well, that is until he finally took note of the cold air against his chest and legs. Okay, running out of his house in just his boxers was not the best way to look into a horrifying noise.

       Stopping, he prepared to turn back so he could be better prepared, but a quieter wail had him pausing. Trying to figure out what to do left him conflicted, but eventually he decided on taking a quick peak to know what he would be up against. Getting down into a crouch, he began to inch closer to the source of the sound, attempting to stay quiet as he made his way over.

       Though the discreteness didn't last long as he began to peek down a small ledge, accidentally kicking some loose pebbles onto the creature below. This got him a loud hiss in response, which caused him to stumble back and step on a sharp rock due to being startled.

       The tip dug into his heel, causing it to bleed. "Ouch, porca troia!" Sitting back on the damp stony surface, he directed his flashlight to the wound making it easier to pull the rock out.

       Releasing another curse, he began wiping the blood away before finally getting the courage to look back over the ledge. Now without secrecy in the way, he instead chose to turn the beam of light downwards towards the origin of the hiss. All he could see was some green scales, but there was mostly blood covering the rocks and creature. So, it would seem he wasn't the only one wounded.

       Biting his lip, it was hard to see much else down there unless he got closer. Spotting an area that was stable enough to climb down, he contemplated what to do. Curiosity and sympathy urged him to go down there, but caution and logic told him to stay up here. Contacting someone felt like the right thing to do, though at the same time he really _really_ wanted to see for himself. It was clearly wounded, which did mean it was possible this thing could be extra pissed off, then again it was also trapped and likely wouldn't put up much of a fight in its state.

       Everything be damned, he wouldn't be him if he didn't give into his curiosity. So, making his way down the short ledge, he dropped down a good ways away from the hurt creature. Only its tail stuck out from the shadows but the loud sibilant sounds it released were what truly gave its location away. It was trying to curl in tighter as it locked eyes with the human.

       Raising his hands, he tried to look as non-threatening as possible as he stared down the creature. Large purple eyes connected with blue and neither of them moved as they assessed the other. The rising sun made it a little easier to see the hidden creature, which he could now confidently identify as a mer. Slowly, he put his flashlight down and aimed the light so he could fully see this aquatic being. It watched every movement he made with laser focus, but now his attention was more on the scars and fresh wounds covering its body. The abuse was clear and quite frankly he couldn't blame it for being so distressed.

       "Hey, hey, it's okay." Making sure to remain a respectful distance, he sat down and spoke to it in a soothing whisper. He was under no illusion that it could understand him, but he hoped to project calm to help it relax.

       Clearly this wasn't working, as it only snarled at him in response and squished itself further into its hiding spot. The reaction to him was obviously a deep rooted distrust of humans, which confirmed his suspicions. This mer was the missing fish from the aquarium. Which would definitely prove to cause some difficulty, as not only was it bleeding out, it was also drying up from being out of the water. Its gills open and closed irregularly, caked with blood and struggling to intake oxygen through its panic.

       "Okay, it's okay, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Shhh, shh, it's okay." Trying to speak softly to it again, he looked around desperately for something to lure it out. Spotting a fish that was stuck due to the tide as well, he promptly grabbed the food, presenting the catch to the mer. "Here, are you hungry?"

       It clearly was as it eyed the flailing fish in his hand, yet it still made no move towards him. So, he carefully leaned forward making sure to put the food between him and the creature. It flared its fins at him, hissing again and causing him to sigh softly as he sat back again.

       "Fine, I'll just toss it to you." Doing as he said, he aimed in front of the mer so he wouldn't hit it.

       It watched him throw the fish, before staring at the prize lying before it. Squinting suspiciously, it glared at him before quickly snatching up the food. It was finished within seconds, but there was no more fish around, so it opted to stare at him wearily.

       He smiled softly, pleased he could at least get it to eat. "See? It's okay, you're okay." Cooing quietly, he slowly shifted the tiniest bit closer, watching the mer's reaction carefully. It seemed to be giving up its tantrum, which was both relieving and concerning as he managed to close a bit more distance. Only when he was in arm’s length of its tail did it finally react, slapping said tail angrily against the rocky surface, releasing a half-hearted hiss.

       "Hey, calm down, it's okay." Hesitantly he reached out, gently brushing his fingers against the tip of its emerald green tail. He was worried it would pounce the second he made contact, but it only seemed to relent, defeated and ready to accept whatever fate he had in store for it.

       He was unsure how to feel about the response but made sure to keep all of his motions steady. Gently he stroked over the scales, careful to avoid the open wounds and felt as the tense muscles below his palm gradually became slack. "That's it, good, good uh...Yeah." With his free hand, he cupped some water from a nearby puddle and let it drip onto the drying scales.

       "...Thanks."

       "Dio mio!" He jumped, startled by the voice and stared at the source with wide eyes. "I-uh...No problem." Either he was dreaming or he was just _that_ tired. Even still, the mer seemed to have calmed down a lot more and actually began attempting to move. Backing up in response, he still didn't know what this creature would do, especially as it started emerging from its hiding spot and approaching him.

       As he tried to keep some distance between them, his hand ended up slipping and he fell into one of the tidal pools. It wasn't too deep, but certainly didn't help his circumstance as he was farther away from where he could climb back to his house, and now the mer was in the water with him as well. The situation was becoming dangerous really quickly and it was now his turn to be afraid as he watched the creature swim towards him. It was already on him before he could even try to escape.

       His heart hammered in his chest as it surfaced right in front of him, effectively trapping him. It stared him down for an unsettling amount of time, before turning its back to him. Confused, he watched as it washed the drying blood from its scales, before pausing and looking at him expectantly.

       "Oh, sorry." Tentatively he reached out and touched its back, wiping some of the blood off.

       "'ss okay."  It replied, causing him to falter.

       "You _can_ talk?" He didn't receive a response, but it... _He?_ pressed back into the man's hands. Okay, at least this was better than getting mauled to death, but he couldn't help a slight roll of his eyes as he returned to his 'assigned' task. "Fine, can you at least tell me if you understand me?" He questioned, and the nod he got only made him feel more and less surprised. "Do you have a name?"

       The mer sighed heavily, accidentally blowing bubbles through his? gills. "...Wasp."

       Blurr didn't comment on the irony of being named after a flying insect, though as he now had a better look at 'Wasp' the name kind of made sense. His colours certainly matched that of a cuckoo wasp, not to mention the very thin waist. Two large fins on his back could certainly be mistaken for wings, and the human couldn't help touching them, admiring.

       "Name." Wasp uttered, flicking his fins out of the man's touch and shooting a glare over his shoulder.

       "I-uh...I'm Blurr." He introduced himself, a bit flustered over being caught.

       Wasp only hummed in response, cleaning some of his cuts before deeming himself good enough. Spinning around, he grabbed the Blurr's foot, startling him. His damaged foot was inspected by serious, violet eyes before the drying blood was scrubbed away. The reciprocation was unexpected and surprising, but not unwelcome. Now they were both clean and healing, they both had to go home at some point as well.

       "I have to go home soon, the sun is already up," Blurr pointed out as they were both bathed in sunlight, his flashlight had been long forgotten. "You should too." The mer tensed up and began to hiss again, backing up. "No, no. Your actual home, there is no _way_ I am bringing you back to that aquarium."

       Wasp's features smoothed out, though he still eyed the human suspiciously as he calmed back down. "Promise."

       "I promise," Blurr stated, and meant it.

       "Good." Deeming that satisfactory, the mer floated onto his lap, still weak from wounds and wanting to rest. His hand was grabbed and put back onto one of the winged fins, causing him to huff out a laugh as he stroked over the appendage. When he'd woken up, the last thing he thought he'd be doing was relaxing in a tidal pool with a mer. Honestly though, he couldn't think of anything else he'd be wanting to do right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not by best work, but I wanna get more of these two out there!


End file.
